To hold someone
by Queenboo5311
Summary: It's a certain someone's birthday and Link decides to tell her how he feels as a gift. But what will he do when the words don't come out? Birthday fanfic for natasha99


Walking through the courtyard of Hyrule Castle was an everyday thing for me now. Not to see Princess Zelda or anyone in particular really. Just to enjoy the sights of the town's people that could now live happily and freely. They no longer had to be subjected to Ganondorf and his hateful ways.

The courtyard was a beautiful sight during the sunset.. There was the large majestic fountain centered in all of it, the potion and item shops that formed small strip malls, and of course the occasional buildings for playing games.

There were less people in the evening. It was calm and soothing to be able to walk around a place that is normally flooded with people. Just the usually people that I see everyday were here. There was a small child that ran around chasing a chicken, the two guards standing at the entrance to the path of the castle, the elder, a few other common towns folk, and a couple that held each other close in front of the fountain.

Sometimes I did wonder what it would be like to hold someone like that. The only "girlfriend" I'd ever had was Sariah and even then, nothing was official and we never participated in such activities. We were children.

It didn't matter nonetheless. Sariah hasn't aged a bit and I don't even talk to her anymore.

After the death of Ganon, it was pretty obvious that Princess Zelda didn't feel that way about me and even if she did, it would be all too complicated. After all, She is a princess. I'm just a fairy boy.

There was one girl that I began to grow fond of. She went by the name Natasha. She also had a fairy but grew up in Kakariko Village. We actually planned to meet in the courtyard today. Hence the reason I'm here so late in the day. I did have small feelings for Natasha and today being her birthday, I planned to tell her. "Hello, Link."

The voice behind me could only belong to her. I turned to greet her. "Good evening, Natasha."

After exchanging some smiles, I could only think to pull her into a hug. It was warm and inviting. Much longer than the others I had given only because today was indeed a special day. After separating, I gestured for us to sit on a nearby bench.

"So how was your day, Link?"

"It was fine. I took Epona to the ranch and Malon has agreed to watch her for the night. How was yours?"

"Busy. People wishing me a 'Happy Birthday' all day long gets exhausting over time."

I had wished her Happy Birthday this morning before she went to Zora's Domain to get fresh fish for dinner. Her head rests on my shoulder and I tense up as it does.

This is it..

"Natasha, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." She says staying in place.

"How.. How do you feel about me?" I glance down at her and she blushes with hesitation.

"I..- I think you're a great friend."

"I see."

"But.."

"Hmm?"

"After that one time with Epona, I started to like you a little."

Her face glows a deep red and the flashback plays in my head.

_***FLASHBACK* **_

"Ok hold on tight!"

Natasha's grip tightened around my waist as I gave Epona the command to move forward.

She slightly squealed as Epona began to trot and I couldn't help but smile. "Ok Link, that's enough! I don't wanna do this anymore!"

Realizing her fear, I gave the command and Epona came to a stop. Quickly sliding off of Epona, I helped Natasha down and carried her bridal style a few feet away. Her nose buried in my neck and clutching my tunic tightly. "Its, ok."

_***END OF FLASHBACK* **_

I remember that day so clearly. She was so afraid back then but now, She could almost beat me horseback racing. That was the day my feelings for her began to develop as well.

"Yes, I remember that day."

"How do you feel about _me_ Link?" She sat up only to look down at her feet looking disappointed as if knowing I'm going to say that I don't feel the same.

But the truth was, I did! I wanted so desperately to tell her. I just couldn't find the words. On the count of three..

One..

Two..

Three!

"I.. uhm.."

Crap!

No.. I was not about to lose this chance. It was so perfect. The sunset, the fountain. Too perfect. I let out a sigh. I can do this.

I turned my body slightly to face hers and lifted her face to meet mine. How could I constantly stare into those eyes and never tell her?

That's it.

I quickly leaned in placing my lips to hers. The kiss was gentle.. but firm. Good enough for a first kiss. After pulling away, I could feel my face get hot and I knew I was blushing more than I ever have in my life.

That was it.. she knew how I felt and I was proud if how I showed it. "That's how I feel."

A smile spread across her lips and she simply rested her head back on my shoulder. We both sat speechless watching the Sun continue to set.

Everything about this scene was perfect.. I wrapped an arm around Natasha and held her close.

So this is what it's like to hold someone and love..

I could get used to this.

**I know, stupid ending XD**

**Link: I liked it:3**

**Queenboo5311: im glad you did! We just have to see how natasha99 feels.**

**Link: ... but what if..**

**Queenboo5311: no buts! Whats the worse that could happen anyway?**

**Link: well, she could-**

**Queenboo5311: shush.. im sure she'll love it!:D**

**Link: ...ok...**

**Alright thats it and thats all i could think of in 1 hour c: **

**anyways, happy birthday, natasha99 and post the next silly smash brawl soon!**


End file.
